From The Edge of The Stars
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: From the edge of the stars, stories come together to tell snipets of live from different cats, forgotten by time. These cats have many things to tell, if you only have the time to listen to their tales of love, greif, pain, joy and more. 100 Oneshots.
1. Theme 2 Love

**Welcome to this new story of mine. I know, I know. I need to finish my other stories. But I'm _working_ on them. Okay? Good.**

**This is a 100 oneshot themes story. This is NOT, and I repeat NOT Prin Pardus's challenge. This was inspired by Fallingstar93's 50 oneshot's and drabbles story "Scattered Memories", though it's for a different catagory. And mine's 100. Or will get there. Someday.**

**Each onshot will be a different theme, which will be it's title chapter.**

**_Themes will NOT be in any order_, and I'm thinking about posting the first 25 themes on my profile. Thinking about it.**

**I do not own Warriors. First theme- Theme #2 Love.**

* * *

><p>"What is love?" I remember asking that question moons ago, <em>many<em> moons ago, to my mother. I remember how she just blinked at me, not expecting the questions from such a young kit.

"Well," My mother, Bluefern, had said to me. "It's this feeling that… _attracts_ you to another cat. It makes you blind to your inner thoughts, and it lets your emotions run free." I could tell she was thinking about my father, Smokeheart, as she told me that. If any two cats were ever meant for each other, they were those two cats.

I remember not understanding what my mother had told me. _How could love make someone blind?_ I always had such funny thoughts back then. _If I have to go blind, then I don't want to fall in love!_ I made sure not to get close to any of the tomcats in the clan as I grew up. The other apprentices would call me "Mistpaw the Unlovable". The name never stung back then as much as it does now.

Back then, a sweet little tomcat named Frostpaw was always trying to get my attention. He would do _anything_ to get me to notice him. That's when I realized what my mother had meant by "blind" with love. All he could think about, all he talked about, all of _everything_ about the way he acted was to get my attention, to get my love. Now is when I regret it the most.

As we grew up and became warriors, he seemed to have regained his sight- and his mind. I wasn't the cat he thought of all of the time. He spent his time being a warrior, strong brave and loyal. Frostclaw was so smart- and lucky. He discovered that Petaltail liked him a _lot_, so he gave up padding after _me_ and caught up to _her_. I envy him- he got a good life with a first, healthy litter of three kits.

I, on the other hand, didn't have such luck. I was the unlovable; all of the cats in the clan knew this. No one tried to get close to me, and I didn't try to get close to them. I should have tried.

"There are other things than being a warrior," one of the elders, Lakewhisper, had told me when I, Mistpelt, was helping out the apprentices. I remember I had gotten mad at her and told her to stay out of my personal life. I wish I had listened to her.

I had always been the unlovable, the _loveless_, as long as I could remember. I never knew what mysteries lay within the concept of love. I never wanted, I never _cared_, to know. I never bothered trying to find someone to call my own. That someone just seemed to find me. Tanglethorn just seemed to find me, alone, after my sister, Leafwing, had died. He cared for me, I didn't see it at first, but as he mended me, I realized it. But it was too late. I was always so cold to him, so he left me. I was devastated. I wanted him, no, I _needed_ him back.

And I was _going_ to get him back.

I then realized what love- true, blind love- felt like. I padded after him for such a long time- I can't; and I refuse to try to remember how many moons it was. And when I was getting a little worried that I would never catch up to him, Tanglethorn showed me that there was still love left for me, deep down inside his heart. Only a glimpse, but it was enough to get me back on my paws and racing after him again.

"Tanglethorn," I remember confronting him, worried out of my mind. "Remember, back then, how you had told me that you, um… well, _loved_ me?"

"I remember," Tanglethorn answered, his tail flicking. And then his voice went cold. I couldn't ever forget the loss- the _pain_- in his voice. "All of the times you had turned your back to that love. Why?"

"I-" I had been so nervous. _He's going to reject me- I can _hear_ it in his voice- and see it in his eyes, too!_

"You aren't, by any chance, going to tell me that after all of that chasing after you I've done- after all of the times I was willing to give up- that now, when those feelings are gone and lifeless, that you finally feel the same way too?" His voice was so sharp, so cold, so _hurt_. I wanted to heal that pain.

"Gone?" I had echoed. I didn't want the love to be gone.

"Gone," Tanglethorn repeated. "As in lost, not coming back. Do you have a problem with it being missing?"

I did. I could see it, though, lost in the depths of his eyes. The love that still remained. The love that he thought had died. The love that I wanted, that I _needed_.

"Yes." I wanted to be brave. I wanted to show him my love. "It isn't gone. It's _lost_. I can bring it back- mark my words, Tanglethorn, I _will_ bring that love back! I've never felt this way before now. I've been lost- Mistpaw the Unlovable was my name. Mistpelt the Loveless. That's what I've been called. I don't want that to be me- not anymore." Not now that I know that I love… you.

"What are you saying?" He knew _exactly_ what I was saying.

"I've been blinded by my love for _you_, Tanglethorn. I've never known what power love is able to hold over someone, not until now. Now that I know you, I know what it's like to feel… _complete_."

The cheesiest speech I had ever made. But it had come straight from my heart. I remember sitting there, waiting for him to puke from its cheesiness. But he didn't. I am forever grateful that he didn't.

"It isn't gone, Mistpelt." I never heard Tanglethorn purr so much as he did on that day.

"I love you more than anyone, more than _anything_," I had told him on that day.

On that day, I was complete.

He shared my feelings, and StarClan watched out for us the whole time, blessing us with kits and long, healthy lives. I could feel the love that we shared from the bottom of my heart. I was happy. For once in my life, I wasn't Mistpaw the Unlovable or Mistpelt the Loveless.

I was Mistpelt the Loved. _That's_ what I was now. Loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, thanks for reading the first theme in the 100 oneshots themes. 99 more to go, and I would love it if you would review! Yes, I'm talking to you. The more reviews, the more oneshots. Sounds like a deal, right?<strong>


	2. Theme 10 Lost

**I haven't updated this in a while... So I think I will now! Theme #10, Lost! Tell me how you like it, since this is a LONG one!**

**I do not own Warriors! And I never will!**

* * *

><p><em>I am lost. Lost to the world. I can't take this anymore. <em>

Petalfrost raced through the forest, the moonlight shining on her silvery pelt, lighting up her pale blue eyes. The grass was soft against her pads, but she didn't care. She couldn't care less if the grass was on fire. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The silver she cat leapt over a tree, one that had fallen and been burned by a fire that had swept through the forest many seasons ago.

"You can do this, Petalfrost," Petalfrost meowed to herself as she came across the river that she was looking for. It was dark, looking almost black with the moonlight reflecting off of it. She shivered as it swirled around, looking dark and mirroring death.

"You have to," Petalfrost told herself, urging herself to jump. Her paws neared the edge, and she crouched, ready to leap. But before she could, she heard the bracken behind her crunch as another cat burst through the undergrowth.

"Petalfrost, _no_," The cat called. It was a dark gray tabby tomcat with jet black stripes rippling across his sleek pelt. There was worry and pain shining in his dark amber eyes as he called to the she cat. "Please, don't jump. You don't have to _die_, Petalfrost. Believe it or not, there _are_ cats that care for you."

"Right," Petalfrost spat, sinking her claws into the ground. "That's why everyone left me alone to be accused for that _murder!_ No one believes me when I say that I _didn't_ do that, and that I'd _never_ do that!"

"I know that, Petalfrost," The tom meowed, inching forward trying _not_ to get too close to the silver cat.

Petalfrost studied his movements, and she could tell that he was only being so slow because he didn't want to _scare_ her or something, and make her jump off. She mentally smiled, knowing that he cared for her a _little_ more than some _other_ cats in the clan. _I can't still live, and you know that. You're trying to stop something that can't be stopped._

"Petalfrost, just come away from the edge, right now. Please, come back to the clan with me. Everyone's changed their minds, no one thinks that you did it anymore," The tomcat meowed.

_Right. There are a bunch of them that would _never_ change their minds._ "Stripestorm, you _can't_ change my mind. And _none_ of the other cats' minds have changed at _all_. You know that- there are some that will never change, even if the murderer was ever _found_." _Why can't he see? This isn't only about the murder... this is about _everything_ that's ever gone wrong, pushing me farther and farther off of the edge... until I fall._

"Petalfrost," Stripestorm meowed. She could hear that his meow was getting desperate. She inched forward, closer and closer to the fall. "Please! Petalfrost I... I _love_ you, and I want you to be here with me! Don't die, don't _fall!_"

"No," Petalfrost whispered. Her claws disappeared from in the ground, and her pale blue eyes shut tightly. Pushing against the ground with her hind legs, she jumped into the air, higher and farther than she ever had before, and didn't open her eyes as she fell, plummeting, through the air.

"Petalfrost, why did you do it?" A large, black tomcat meowed, watching her with hate filled yellow eyes.

Petalfrost shuddered under his gaze, but she didn't want to look away from it. She could take Darkstar's hate, he never did like her since her father wasn't ever a really _loyal_ cat, but Petalfrost couldn't handle the hate of all of her _other_ clan mates. And especially not from the cat she loved most. No, she couldn't _take_ it if Stripestorm hated her too.

"D-Darkstar," Petalfrost stammered as she closed her eyes. There was one thing that she couldn't bare to look at again- the dead body of the bloody, broken cat. But as she closed her eyes, it was mentally painted behind her eyes. Gasping, her eyes flew open. "I _didn't_ do it! I would _never_ kill another cat, _especially_ not a clan mate!"

"Liar!" One of the cats from the clan hissed. A dappled golden she cat stood up, her name was Leopardwhisker. The cat that had been killed was Tigerfur, her brother. And now she hated Petalfrost for what she _thought_ had been done. "You killed him, you mangy piece of _fox-dung!_"

Petalfrost held back tears, but that comment had really _stung_ her. "Leopardwhisker... I _didn't_ kill him." The words were barely a whisper, but Leopardwhisker could hear her since the rest of the cats were silent.

"Yeah _right_," Leopardwhisker hissed. "Darkstar, don't tell me you believe this pile of fox-dung?" Petalfrost had grown up, only two moons behind the litter, but basically _with_ them for a long time. She couldn't believe that Leopardwhisker could actually... _would_ actually feel that!

"Leopardwhisker," Darkstar meowed. "Calm down. And Petalfrost, I'm going to have to confine you to your own den for a while." Before Petalfrost could make any sound other than a squeak of shock, Darkstar continued. "Until the _true_ murderer is found, I'm not having the main suspect sleeping with my warriors. Is that clear?"

That shocked Petalfrost. She was _not_ expecting to be separated from the other warriors. She didn't want to be separated from her littermates, from her parents, and from Stripestorm. She couldn't take that. Listening to Stripestorm purring in his sleep was the thing that she looked forward to at the end of the day, no matter what had gone wrong.

"But-" She choked out, only to be silenced by the cruel glares from her "clan mates". Hanging her head, she padded off towards the _jail_ that they were going to be locking her in. _No, I won't stay here. I can't take this. Tonight... that's when it'll all end._

"What happened?" A cat, Larkpelt, gasped. She had raced into the forest after a tomcat, with her friend Leopardwhisker, following her. The cat that they had followed was Tigerfur, Leopardwhisker's brother. Larkpelt wasn't able to hold back the tears as she stared in horror at the body.

"Tigerfur!" Leopardwhisker wailed, licking at her brother's cold fur.

Larkpelt could only stare at the cat that she loved. His body was mangled, his left leg bent at a weird angle, along with his neck. His lips were drawn back in a snarl. His pelt was shredded and soaked in blood. Multiple slices cut through his pelt, where some of the skin was peeling. Tigerfur's eyes were glazed over, and his claws were still out.

"Who could have _done_ this?" Larkpelt whispered, sniffing at the tomcat's fur. Her eyes flicked over to his claws, since they were still out. "No, oh no..." There was a clump of silver fur caught in his claws, and there was only _one_ silver cat in the whole clan. Petalfrost.

"_She_ did this," Leopardwhisker growled, extending her claws. "I _will_ get my revenge on her! I swear upon it! I swear to _StarClan_ that I _will_ kill her!" Leopardwhisker leaped at on of the trees, her claws a glint of silver as she sliced into the tree, leaving deep wounds in the bark.

"Calm down," Larkpelt murmured to her friend, scared by her anger. "We'll figure things out... maybe it wasn't Petalfrost. Maybe it was a cat from another clan."

"_This_ far into the heart of our territory?" Leopardwhisker spat. "I would sooner believe that it was a rogue than a cat from another clan!" She padded back to her brother, whispering, "I'm so sorry, brother. I should've been here with you, and then maybe you wouldn't have died. Please forgive me."

She then grabbed her brother's scruff, and Larkpelt helped bring his body back to camp. "She's going to _die_," Leopardwhisker growled and spat the whole way back. "I'll make sure of it!"

"Petalfrost," Stripestorm meowed. He could feel his heart well up with pain, seeing her this mentally wounded. "Please! Petalfrost..." He could feel that there were things that he needed to say... things he needed to clear up with her, before he might not get another chance. "I... I _love_ you, and I want you to be here with me!" _Please, stay with me my love! I couldn't bear losing you..._ "Don't die, don't _fall!_"

Stripestorm watched in horror as she retracted her claws and shut her eyes. "No," he could barely hear her whisper. And then, it happened. She jumped. Her hind legs pushed against the ground, and Stripestorm watched her leap into the air. He raced over to the edge, wanting to be able to grab onto her and pull her back up.

_Anything to save her..._

But since she had leaped so far, she was out of his reach. He was unable to grab her, and could only watch in horror as she plummeted through the air off of the edge of the gorge and towards the swirling, dark water below.

_If you love something that much, never let it go. Not until the end, my son._ Stripestorm's mother's words came back to him, when he had first told her that he was in love with a cat, but he wasn't sure if she loved him back. _But you should already know that, Stripestorm. Your heart should've already told you that, but sometimes, you need to listen to your heart, even if your mind tells you something different._

"I will, mother," Stripestorm whispered. "I will listen to my heart..." He heard the sound of Petalfrost's body hitting the top of the water, many fox lengths below. Taking in a big gulp of air, and ignoring his mind screaming at him, Stripestorm let go of his better instincts and leaped in after the love of his life. Feeling the air fluttering through his pelt as he fell, he _knew_ that he was going to survive. He could hear it whispering to him, _save Petalfrost. Save her, and never let her go._

Petalfrost felt the water come rushing up to meet her, taking the breath from her body and slamming her under the darkness of the water. _This is it. It's time to go join StarClan. Wait for me, my friends..._

Out of instinct, Petalfrost kicked her legs, as they were trying to find the surface so her lungs could get some air. Her lungs were screaming at her, needing the air so badly. But everything else was so... _peaceful_.

_Why could I not have found this earlier? This is the kind of peace... that death _should_ bring. I'm ready._ But Petalfrost wasn't _all_ ready. Her heart longed for Stripestorm, she wanted him to be hers, and grow up the rest of their life together. Her heart didn't want to die, and that kept her mind wanting to live.

Petalfrost couldn't hear anything, but as she looked up to where she thought the sky was, there was suddenly a dark shape above her, and a lot of bubbles. _The Dark Forest must be coming for me... I should've known that StarClan wouldn't want me..._

Petalfrost felt the shape grab a hold of her scruff. _No, don't take me. I don't want to go there. I want to go to StarClan._ But Petalfrost couldn't move, without any oxygen in her body. She could feel her world going dark, but her eyes kept watching as she was brought up to the surface of the water.

Suddenly, she felt her head slam through the surface of the water, and her lungs instantly took in a big gulf of air. Water filled her eyes and her nose, and her legs still refused to move, but Petalfrost could feel herself being pulled towards the shore. _Who's there? S-Stripestorm? ..._

_Bit I was to be lost, Stripestorm. Why would you try to stop me? Why can't you let me die? Do I really mean that much to you?_ Petalfrost felt herself get dragged onto the shore, and she started to cough up all of the water out of her lungs.

"That's it, Petalfrost," Stripestorm murmured in her ears. "Everything will be okay. You're not going to die, I won't let you go. You're the one I want to spend my life with, and you can't die on me now."

_I won't, Stripestorm. You brought me back. I... I'm not _lost_ anymore... Thank you._

Petalfrost looked up to Stripestorm. "T-thank y-you." _I'm not lost. I'm not lost. I'm _found_._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending! Review please? And thanks to all my reviewers already! Thanks to: Mockingjayswillburn, What I meant to say is, Greenfeather of Moonclan and anon! You four are amazing!And everyone else who read, favorited, or alerted this- you're great too! <strong>


	3. Theme 27 Red

**Well, after being a little disapointed that no one reviewed last chapter (since I had FOUR reviews first chapter...) I decided to post another chapter! Hopefully someone will review on this one... *sigh* **

**Theme #27, Red.**

**I do not own Warriors. **

**Warning, sometimes these oneshots might get pretty dark, but nothing "M" rated... :P**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has a favorite color, right? I know I have one. I've always had one.<em>

I looked around wildly, my claws itching to fight. I could sense that the fight was around here somewhere. My clan was in danger, and I had to be able to find them. It could be a matter of _life or death_ if I didn't show up. And I would fight for any of the cats' lives in my clan. They were my family, they _are_ my family. My home.

_I've always been interested in the color red. I know, she cat's usually lean more towards light blue or dark green, possibly amber or yellow, but I loved the color red._

My eyes caught sight of the battle. I could feel a growl rising in my throat. This is what I had been waiting for; this is what I had been _training_ for. I would be able to prove to my clan that I am worthy to be one of them. I would be able to prove to them that I wasn't afraid, and I wasn't going to back down from a fight, no matter how scared I might be.

Crouching down, I pushed back with all of the strength in my hind legs and sprang forward into the clearing. The noises of the battle rang in my ears. All I could hear was screeches of pain, screeches of fighting, of death sometimes. I hated those screeches, the ones that were abruptly cut off. They never ended well.

Feeling a twinge of pain, I looked around. A tomcat, a little bigger than myself with a lot more muscle, had bitten down on my tail. I let out a screech of pain and anger, ruffling my fur to make myself look bigger.

For a moment, he was startled since I looked bigger and stronger than he was. I took advantage of that time to swipe at his face, my claws scraping across his cheek and nose as he pulled away before I could claw his eyes out.

_But not just any color of red. Not pale red, or that _fake_ red- pink. No, I liked my red _scarlet_. Scarlet... like drops of blood._

I could see the blood splatter from his face onto the ground. I could feel the blood silently gushing from my tail, trying to stop itself but failing with every beat of my heart. And _my_ heart would continue on beating, I tell you. His might not though.

Letting out a growl, the tomcat, crouched backwards and took a leap at me. I knew what he was doing. I could see him using the move before he ever leaped at me. I sidestepped to miss his leap, and knowing that he would be off balance, I lashed my claws out at his flank as he flew by.

More scarlet welled up in the wounds left alone his side, and he hissed at my in pain. I smirked. I wasn't that bad at fighting. Most cats liked the rush of adrenaline that fighting was able to give you, but not me. I didn't _like_ it. I _loved_ it. Being able to feel as weightless as a feather, while everyone else was moving in slow motion around you... it was the best feeling in the world.

_Drops of blood... had always been part of me. At first, I accidentally hurt one of my playmates in the nursery..._

"Are you going to give up?" I taunted, knowing that a tomcat's pride could easily be hurt. It would sting them for a second, just so that they could get back up again to fight me off. But that would be their mistake. I would just send them back down once more.

The tomcat spat at me. "You're just _fox dung_, you know? I've fought easier mice than you!"

His words meant nothing to me. If I was like fox dung, and a worse fighter than a mouse, then why was _he_ losing? I think he could tell that it didn't bother me at all. Lowering my body towards the ground, I waited for him to leap at me again.

Once he leaped, I let him roll me along on the ground so _I_ was able to pin _him_ down before he could try anything. It always worked.

_Blood started pulsing from poor Owlkit's ear. Owlkit was so scared, yet I was fascinated. It was a color I had never seen before. A color that I wanted to see more often._

Once he was under me, I could feel him kick at my belly. His claws stung, yes, but after I gave him a bite to the foreleg, he stopped kicking.

Letting out a squeal of pain, the tomcat bit down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out again. "I'm finished. Why don't you let me go?"

Once more, his words meant nothing to me.

_I snuck out once. I wanted to watch the battle. When I got there, the fighting had already begun, and it looked like it was ending soon._

"Because," I answered simply. "Why would I do that? So you could try to attack me again? Or are you thinking of hurting my family instead?"

The tomcat's forest green eyes met my pale blue ones. His eyes had a pleading look to them; I loved it when they did. Pleading, yet knowing that nothing would ever come from those prayers. No, not after he had messed with _my_ family.

No one messes with my family and gets away with it.

_There was scarlet everywhere. It was like what I imagined StarClan to look like- beautiful, pure, and scarlet._

My claws dug into his flesh, and he held back another screech. The blood dripped slowly down his fur, my eyes watching its every movement. The tomcat watched, his eyes wide in horror. He had never met a she cat like me before.

He probably had never met _any_ cat like me before.

_The only thing that bothered me was all of the bodies. They just littered the scenery. They were the flaws to this gorgeous dream..._

"It's time," I whispered, making a small slit on his neck.

"No," He whispered. "Please, don't do this. It's a-against the warrior code. P-please, I-I have a mate... I have k-kits. Please, d-don't k-k-kill me!"

He knew what was going to happen to him. He knew it, yet he didn't want to accept it. Why? Why would he accept his fate? It's clearly layed out here for him. Anyone who messes with my family... well, they _die_. He crossed that line.

_That dream would continue. I vowed it would. Every battle, every time someone tries to hurt my family, it continues..._

"Please." His prayer was only but a whisper, yet I didn't care to listen to him anymore. Finally, he choked out, "Who are you?"

An interesting question. Who am I? Well, it has an easy answer. I am the last face he'll ever see, the one who takes away his last breath, his last drop of life. "I am Redheart."

With revealing my name, I lowered my head level to his neck. Opening my mouth, I couldn't help but give a little smile. Then I ended it. His blood filled my mouth, tangy and salty, as I bit down on his throat.

_It gets more beautiful every time I see it, that red, _my_ red, that scarlet of the blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Woo hoo... another chapter complete... Review please? I would love it if you would...<strong>


	4. Theme 29 Flaw

**Hello there! I have an update for all you people. I hate to say 'I promise to get these chapters up faster', so I can't say that. But I'll try my best to update my stories a little better, at least. You wouldn't believe all of the stuff life can throw at you sometimes... Wow.**

**-x-**

Everything about me. Nothing has ever been right. Why? Why couldn't I have been born more... _normal?_ It's not fair, having to be stuck being _me_ every day of this life so far. Why couldn't I have been someone else? Does that not seem fair? Should I be proud of who I am? No, I shouldn't, and I can't. And do you want to know why?

I have a flaw.

"Dripkit, come on, why don't you go play with the other kits?" My _aunt_, Lilypetal, asked me. Her calico fur was all clean, since she had just spent a while cleaning it. Her deep blue eyes were concerned for me. But I didn't care, her pity only made it worse.

My mother, Gingertail, just watched me with disgust. Her dark blue eyes were cold, and she wouldn't stop glaring at me. I would've glared back, but then I would only get in more trouble. I had to sleep in my own nest now, since I had been too bad. She didn't want me, since I was flawed. She didn't want me because I wasn't normal. I wasn't like the other kits. I wish I could've been like them.

"Why would _you_ care?" I snapped at her. I didn't want her pity. I wanted her to stay out of my life. "Leave me alone, Lilypetal! You don't need to pity me all of the time! Sheesh, just stay out of my fur!"

"You're wasting your time," Gingertail meowed to her sister. Her voice became cold as she spoke of me. "_He_ won't pay you any attention at all, _he'll_ just growl and spit and be a bad kitten."

I hated her. I hated my own mother. And she hated me. She had never cared weather I lived or died. Lilypetal nursed me when I was little since Gingertail wanted me dead. She's so cruel. I wish I didn't have a mother- if she _died_, I wouldn't care at all.

"Get out of the den, Dripkit," Gingertail hissed at me. I growled slightly, which only made her even madder. "Get out now, you piece of _fox dung!_ Or am I going to have to _chase_ you out?!"

"I'm leaving!" I spat at her. I could feel the fur on my back and my tail rise. Someday, I'd show her. I'd show them all, someday, that this _flaw_ of mine doesn't matter. One day, they would see a brave, loyal warrior, not a broken kit.

I tried to get up. First me three good paws supported me, and then I placed me deformed paw on the ground. It didn't hurt anymore, like it had before. Putting as much of my weight on it as I could, I hobbled out of the nursery, wanting to stay as far away from them as I could.

"Hey Threepaws," Branchkit called, laughing his tail off as I growled at him. His dark brown fur wasn't as fluffy as mine was since he was older than me by a moon. But I _really_ wanted to claw at that fur. I wanted to rip it open, and show him what I felt every _moment_.

"Threepaws, do you want to come play with us? Or would you rather play with someone who has about as many feet as you do, and go curl up in a _twolegs_ nest?" Another kit, Silverkit, laughed.

"Get out of my face fox dung eaters!" I hissed at them, ignoring the gasps of shock from the warriors who were sitting around the camp. I hobbled over to the prey pile, and snatched a mouse.

One of the apprentices, who hadn't ever met me, saw me and gasped.

I growled at them. "What's wrong, Dungbreath?" It was mean, but at the moment, I really didn't care. Cats had always been mean to me, scared at the first sight of me. Yes, my right paw was deformed. _Yes_, I was missing an eye. So _what?!_

"I-I'm sorry," The apprentice meowed. "I've just never seen a cat without an eye before. I'm really sorry. D-Dripkit, right? I'm Leafpaw. I-I... yeah."

"Humph," I growled. My eye hadn't grown correctly before I was born. I had been born with one good eye, and a spot where my eye should've been. The spot had grown fur over it, so it didn't look too bad, but it sure could scare some cats.

"So Dripkit," Leafpaw continued. "I've heard that the other kits aren't being very nice." I snorted, wow, Leafpaw could really be blunt. "And, so I thought that maybe you would want to... maybe learn the hunter's crouch, or some fighting moves or something."

"Yeah right," I muttered. "Like I would want to be here, and talk to someone completely scared of me. Run off to your other friends, Leafpaw, and leave me alone. I don't need you, and I don't need _anyone_. I'm going to prove it one day." Lashing my tail, I turned away from her.

"I'm really sorry Dripkit!" Leafpaw squealed. She shuffled her paws and turned away from the younger cat. "I know what it's like, to not be liked thanks to something like a scar."

"What do _you_ know?" I hissed, glaring at her directly in the eyes as she turned back to me.

"I'm scarred," Leafpaw meowed, twisting around to show her back and tail. A long scar ran down her back, and then down her tail all of the way to the tip. Where the scar was had turned a pale pink color, and really stuck out on her pelt.

"I'm sorry," I found myself murmuring, instantly regretting it.

"It's not that bad," Leafpaw meowed, a tear forming in her left eye. "But after I got the scar, my mother thought that I was going to die. She wished that I _would_ die, just so I wouldn't look so ugly and have to be related to her. After I lived, I found myself without a mother, since she turned her back on me and disowned me. So, I know how you feel."

Something about her having the same kind of life as me made my heart twinge, something I had never felt before. To think, Leafpaw was able to be so happy all of the time, and always try her best, even though she had lost so much _and_ been scarred for life. And here I was, cursing the world for what had happened to me, feeling bad for myself and not even trying to make anything better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you," Leafpaw meowed. "I'm going to... I'm going to go now. G-good luck Dripkit." She turned away and stood up.

"Wait!" I called to her before she could leave. She turned around to face me, surprised. "Could you, um, teach me how to fight? I might need some extra practice due to my..." I needed a word for it. "_Flaw_."

A smile formed on Leafpaw's face. "Sure," She replied, remaining standing. "Come on; let's try the foreword claw attack." She crouched down, and as fast as lightning, her paw struck out while her leg stretched out, going right above Dripkit's ears. I, startled, noticed that her claws were sheathed.

Smiling, I crouched down next to her, mirroring her body movements as well as I could. But trying to strike out with my left paw while my deformed right paw stayed on the ground was difficult. I stumbled and fell over. I quickly got back up, my lips curling in the beginning of a snarl. But that's when I noticed that Leafpaw wasn't laughing at me.

"Come on, try again," Leafpaw encouraged. She showed me the attack again, and then watched as I feel flat on my face again. I got back up, grumbling. Leafpaw sighed. "Maybe you should try some exercises to bring more strength to your right paw?" She leaned down next to me. "Try to put as much weight on it as you can."

I put as much weight on it as I could without falling over, and stayed there in that position as well as I could. Leafpaw nodded and praised me, "Good job. Now, try doing that as much as you can, without tiring yourself out. Try that everyday, and keep trying to put more weight on it, okay? I have to go do some training of my own." Her head turned, and I could see her mentor, Owlcall, calling for her to come over.

"I can do that," I promised. Something about Leafpaw told me that she would be my friend, and even as she raced over to where her mentor was. Something about her made me see the better side in life. Something about her... made me _want_ to try to do well; made me _want_ to learn what life was really like.

Something about her made me was to get over my... _flaw_.

**-x-**

**How was that? Will someone review please? I love hearing your comments, everyone's comments. Is this doing well so far, dispite the long waits for updates? Please, please tell me. Good news? Bad... news? Please!**


	5. Theme 31 Blind

**This one shouldn't be as dark as the other one/ones... if there were any dark ones recently. Honostly I think I should re-read again before posting, but... These can be as light or dark as they get. That's just how it is. I think this one's more of a hurt/comfort fic, since I guess I didn't want it to get _too_ dark.**

**I do not own Warriors.**

Theme # 31 Blind

It never should've happened, but it did. My sight, my beautiful sight, was stolen from me. Gone, never coming back. And it isn't even my fault! Or maybe it is. StarClan must hate me, so much. Everything I've done has followed the warrior code, everything I've ever done has been to be a good warrior, and _how_ am I repaid? My sight is stolen from me. StarClan is cruel, to steal something as precious as sight. I didn't know how I'd ever live from then on...

-x-

"Mommy!" I awoke quickly, hearing the familiar _Mommy_ call that Yellowkit always called in the mornings after sunrise when she decided that it was time for me to wake up. I flicked my ears, groaning a little, before I sat up and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, my voice warm and calm. I could sense that Yellowkit was excited about something, the joy was just radiating off of her.

I was a little disappointed at waking up. My dream had been so wonderful! It was of not too long ago, back when my sight was still there. I was laying against the dark, cool green grass on my back, basking in the warm sunlight. My paws were in front of me, and I was lying on my stomach. The sky was almost cloudless, only a few whips of white were there against the pale blueness of the sky.

That day had been wonderful, and it had ended in the most magical of ways- while watching the sunset with those golden, orange and red flames leaping across the sky, I was able to tell my loyal, handsome mate that he was soon going to be a father. It had been the best day of my life. It would forever be in my memory, in image that I would never let go of as long as I lived.

"Hawksong's going to teach me how to fight today!" Yellowkit squealed in excitement, her spiky golden fur sticking out on edges. I was only able to tell that as I gave her a motherly lick on her head, making her back away a little as she mewed, "Eww!"

"That's wonderful," I mewed, feeling so proud of Yellowkit. She wanted to be the best warrior in the forest, unlike her ever-calm sister Flamekit who was forever stuck on the path of a medicine cat after Birchbark had healed me, or at least kept me from dying. That infection could've killed me and left my kits motherless.

There was a little ache in my heart, knowing that I'd never get to see my kits become apprentices... I'd never _see_ it. I'd never get to see how beautiful both of them will become as they grow up. I can only imagine that Flamekit will be a sleek, slender dark ginger cat with a long tail, since her tail's always been really long. And Yellowkit makes me think that she's going to be a fuzzy, sharp-clawed and powerful warrior, braveness shining in her eyes as she leaps into battle. A battle that I wouldn't be able to help her in, with my blindness and all.

"And Birchbark is going to show me some herbs," Flamekit meowed quietly. Judging from her voice, she was near the entrance, no doubt looking out at all of the cats. She was always trying to remember every cat's name, always wanting to be the best apprentice she could be. I was so proud of both of them.

Sometimes I wish I knew what my eyes looked like. I wondered if they scared cats. I wonder if I had scars across them- ugly, pink scars. I wished and hoped and prayed that I didn't, but I would never be sure. Hawksong always told me that I was beautiful. I don't think I would've made it through everything without such a faithful mate. Hawksong was always there for me, during the good, the bad and the darkest times. I would never be able to tank him for all that he's done for me. I owe him my life, and the least I could do was forever give him my love.

"Goldenheart, how are you today?" The gentle, loving voice of my mate, Hawksong, meowed. I stiffened in shock, not noticing that he had walked into the den. He must've noticed, because he quickly added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," I meowed quickly. It wasn't his fault- it was mine. It was always my fault. Blindness was mine to deal with, no matter how much help I get from him and my two loving daughters. "And I'm fine, too. Thanks."

"Yellowkit's probably already told you about the fighting I'm going to teach her," Hawksong meowed. His voice got closer to me, and I could almost _feel_ him in front of me. I leaned foreword, resting against his shoulder.

"She's told me," I answered with a smile, trying to hide my sadness of not being able to see them learn. "Yellowkit's so excited," I continued with a whisper. "Don't let her down. She's really set on being the best warrior ever. And you should probably teach Flamekit some too, just in case she's ever in trouble and needs to fight her way out of it."

"I will," Hawksong answered, nodding. His whiskers brushed against mine and he turned, gathering the kits. I heard the swish of his tail as he herded them out of the den.

Sitting down with a sigh, I put my head on my paws. Sometimes I could get lonely, not being able to look out of the den and see any of the cats out there. If I saw a friend, I might've gone over to them. But not being able to see anyone was torture. I didn't want to walk out and trip over every stick and stone in camp! And with no other queens to talk to... sometimes I got lost in my own thoughts.

The sharp pain of those claws raked across my face replayed in my mind. If I had been a little quicker, those claws wouldn't have hit me at all, or just sliced my _skin_ and _fur_ instead of my _eyes_.

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I still had them- and was thankful for that. If I didn't have my eyes, if Birchbark hadn't been able to save them and had to _remove_ them so I was left with nothing but holes in my head, I would've moved to a solo den far away from everyone else and never left it, even if I desperately needed food.

"Hey Goldenheart, how are you today?" The honey-sweet voice of my sister asked. I continued to stare blindly at my paws, not answering her question. The invisible-to-my-eyes she cat padded over and sat next to me, her honey-golden pelt brushing against my golden tabby pelt.

"Fine," I mumbled, continuing to stare. Staring at nothing was quickly becoming my past time.

"I can tell you're not," Honeydapple protested. I can imagine the frown that would cross her face every time I lied to her, like she knew that I was lying. Maybe she did. If she didn't, she was just good at guessing I suppose.

"Fine," I snapped, turning to face her. I wonder if she was scared of my eyes, sightless, yet forever seeing what was in front of myself, for I didn't care if they were open or closed. "I'm mad! I'm mad at myself, and I'm sad about all of the things that I'll never get to see! I'll never get to see y kits grow up, I'll never get to see the loves in my family's eyes whenever I talk to them, I'll never get to see the dumb _sunset_ again!"

Rage was seething out of my fur, I was sure that Honeydapple could _feel_ it, if she couldn't see it likely swimming around in my eyes. I wasn't expecting her to press herself against me. But I was really glad that she did, since it calmed me down a little.

"I'm so sorry my sister," Honeydapple whispered. I could hear the sincerity in her voice, the sorrow that she feels for what happened to me. "If I had helped you- if I had been in that battle!"

"It's none's fault but mine," I answered quickly. "Not yours. Never believe that."

"No," Honeydapple meowed forcefully, startling me. "Quit blaming it on yourself! There were a lot of things that you blame on yourself that you could never have changed because they _weren't_ your fault! But you just don't _understand_ that! Why can't you see that? Why _can't_ you?!"

I was really shocked. Honeydapple _never_ snapped, and she was never forceful. She fit her name perfectly- clam and sweet like honey, dappled with golden. She was never loud- if _any_ of us was loud, it was myself... Until recently.

"You need to forgive yourself," Honeydapple whispered. I could feel the tears dripping from her eyes onto my paws and fur with her pressed against myself. "Forgive and forget, my dear sister. Forgive yourself; forgive the warrior who now lies in death. He can't harm you any more, the clan made sure of it."

"I know," I whispered, feeling the tears in my eyes too. Somehow, she could make me feel so emotional. She was one of the only ones that could make me spill my heart out. I wanted to protect my kits. I couldn't tell them how I really felt. They would be too scared to know, anyway. Only Honeydapple and Hawksong could get me to this point. Only those two souls alone could make me forget that I wanted to hold it all inside.

"Please," Honeydapple murmured, licking my cheek. I felt the rough of her tongue, soft against my warm cheek. I nodded, and kept nodding my head. There was nothing I was able to say. I could only nod to tell her I understood. I understood what she was telling me to do. I understood what I _had_ to do if I ever wanted to be truly free of this suffering. I had to forgive Nightscar, I had to forgive myself.

"I'm going to take a nap," I muttered, drooping down into my nest. The ever-soft moss, feathers, bracken and brambles felt so nice to my tired body. Those kits were a pawful, yes, but it seems that letting go can take a lot of energy too.

I listened as Honeydapple padded away. I could hear her voice as she tried to sound cheerful, praising Yellowkit on her good stances while talking with Flamekit about the different herbs she wanted to learn. The voices of my clan mates slowly lulled me to sleep, not that I could tell since it was dark all around.

Look where I thought 'up' was in the darkness; I noticed something that I didn't see before. A small star twinkled bravely among the dark of the night. The star then shot out, flashing brighter and brighter until it was glowing right in front of me.

A small tear ran down my face. Here was my hope, the light StarClan had sent to guide me through this dark time. Here was my bravery to face this darkness just as the tiny star had. Here was my faith, forever in the stars.

As I awoke, the world became a living night once more, and though I wasn't scared to face it anymore, I knew that I would always be one thing, one thing that I didn't want to be- blind.

**So how was that? Please, I could really use some feedback. Review.**


	6. Theme 34 Annoyance

**Guess what? This one should be a little more lighthearted than the rest of them so far, I think. It's a lot lighter than the others, I think. A little but of fun, I guess.**

**Tigerflower08, Drizzlemist and puzzlefreak14- you have all made my day SOOOO much! Thanks for the reviews! :'D**

**I do not own Warriors.**

"Guess where I was yesterday!" A small, yet sort of plump black and white tomcat yowled, jumping up and down. He seemed to be a little _too_ full of energy.

"I don't care," A dappled golden she cat meowed, sighing and scratching at the ground with her claws.

The black and white tomcat glared at her for a moment, before the smile returned to his face and he started bouncing again. "I was at the border! The _NightClan_ border! It was so _cool!_"

The dappled golden she cat sighed and turned away from his over-excitement. "Mousepaw, I need to go, err, hunting. So, you'll have to tell me this story another time, okay?" Before waiting for an answer, she hurried off towards her mentor to ask if she could go hunting. _Anything_ to get away from loud mouth Mousepaw.

"Can I go hunting?" The she cat meowed quickly, her eyes darting around to see where Mousepaw had gone off to. She couldn't find him.

"Sure," her mentor, a silver tabby tomcat named Featherstorm, meowed. "But..." The she cat sighed. _Here it comes..._ "Only if you take your brother with you." The she cat gasped. _No, not bringing Mousepaw _with_ me!_

"Are you _trying_ to torture me?" The she cat complained. "I don't want to take that loud mouth with me! He'll just scare away all of the prey with that annoying voice of his!" The she cat's claws sunk into the ground, pulling up grass and dirt. "It isn't fair."

"Did someone call my name?" Mousepaw meowed, bouncing over to the two cats. "What's wrong, Dapplepaw? You seem sad. I know! I can tell you my story, the one with the _NightClan border_ and maybe _that_ will cheer you up!" Featherstorm purred at the small tomcat, while Dapplepaw just hissed with anger and frustration.

"Let's go," Dapplepaw growled at the slightly younger cat as she stalked towards the clan's camp entrance. As she padded out of the entrance, she could hear each bounce her brother made behind her. "Walk normally! You'll chase away the prey with all of that bouncing!" Dapplepaw wanted herself to sound as mean as possible, to try to chase the tomcat away.

"Okay!" Mousepaw meowed joyfully, slowing down to a trot instead of a bounce. "But, like, as I was saying. I was at the _NightClan border_, and there was a NightClan cat there! He was just sitting there, watching the border. Probably trying to make sure that cats don't cross over the border into his territory. I wouldn't want to do that. Would he be just watching cats? I don't know. That seems kind of creepy if you ask me..."

Dapplepaw sighed. He had gone into a mad rampage of words again. He didn't even _think_ before he spoke, because he wouldn't have enough time to be able to think. The words just kept pouring out of his mouth.

"Anyway, so there I was, watching him as he watched me. Wait- I don't think he saw me at all," Mousepaw continued with his story. "But I was sitting there, watching him. And he wasn't moving- or even _blinking!_ He was, like, the perfect guard! So I decided to see if he would hurt me, so I got into his sight, while still staying on our border..."

Dapplepaw groaned, twitching her ears to try and find any sound that _wasn't_ coming from her brother. But it seemed that the prey had long since heard him, and they were all hiding away in their nests, safe from the loud mouthed hunter and his sister.

"Be quiet!" Dapplepaw hissed, turning around at him. The fur on her back and neck were rising, making her appear larger than she really was. I'll _never_ catch any prey if you keep talking! StarClan, there isn't any prey left in the whole _forest_ due to your non-stop _blabbering!_ Just be quiet, or go somewhere else!" Dapplepaw's tail flicked back and forth wildly as she yelled, "You're such an annoyance! Why can't you just leave me _alone?!_"

Mousepaw shrunk away from the angry she cat. What had he done to deserve her anger? He had never _seen_ her so angry with _anyone!_ "D-Dapplepaw, calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down!" Dapplepaw growled, her silver claw sliding out and digging into the think mud. "You've made me so _angry_, I just want to _explode!_" Turning around, she lashed out at an oak tree, her claws sinking into the thick, strong bark of the tree and leaving long, thick marks where her claws had met the tree head on. With one last growl, she ran off into the forest.

"W-wait," Mousepaw squeaked. He shook his head, gasping as his sister ran away from him. "A-am I really that annoying?" After thinking for a moment, he sighed. "I probably am." His eyes suddenly darted up as he gasped. "Wait! Don't go that way!" Mousepaw knew his sister was too far away to hear him. "That way leads to the _NightClan_ border!"

"Ugggh," Dapplepaw groaned. "He is so _annoying!_ Why can't he just mind his own business, and stay out of my fur?! He doesn't have to blab about every single minute of every single day of every single _moon_ in his life! Ahh!" Dapplepaw sunk her claws into the ground. Just _thinking_ about her brother made her fur stand on end, and made her want to slice his throat open...

"No," She sighed, licking at her ruffled chest fur. "I wouldn't hurt him. I _couldn't_ hurt him, he's my family! Family sticks together, right?" _I sure am not sticking with him right now, even if he never _does_ stop talking..._

"Now what do we have here?" A voice snapped Dapplepaw out of her thoughts as she looked up. A big, brown and black tomcat sat above her, his eyes peering down at her. Dapplepaw shrunk away from his gaze. "You shouldn't be on _NightClan_ territory, young one."

Dapplepaw looked wildly around. _I _couldn't_ have crossed the border!_ Then, noticing the bushes, she grinned at the tomcat. "I'm _not_ crossing the border- _you_ are!"

"Well, it's _about_ to be the border sooner or later," The tomcat growled, his creepy grin widening. "Once they find a little, _dead_, mangled body of an apprentice, your puny RockClan won't even _think_ of messing with NightClan ever again."

Dapplepaw gulped. _H-he can't be serious... that's against the code!_

Seeing the look on the apprentice's face, the tomcat continued. "I don't give a mouse's tail about the warrior code!" He hissed. "Go teach it to foxes, why don't ya?" The tomcat's long claws slid out into the soft ground. "You would probably like to know the name of the cat that's going to kill you, right?" Dapplepaw was speechless. "Well, my name's Shadowclaw. And you, my lovely little apprentice, are?"

"Meep..." Dapplepaw couldn't form words. "D-D-Dapplep-paw..." Her name was barely a squeak, yet Shadowclaw heard her.

"Dapplepaw, huh?" He growled, his rank breath hitting her nostrils, making her recoil in disgust. "What a pretty name for such a pretty she cat! Too bad that once _I'm_ done with you, you won't be pretty any more!"

And with those last words, Shadowclaw sprang at the apprentice, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm going to have some fun with you," He growled. "So don't go and die too quickly!"

Dapplepaw leaped up, fear in her eyes. He was so large, and she was so tiny. He would be able to kill her without much effort at _all_. Dapplepaw noticed as he leaped again that his balance was off, so she dove to the side, narrowly missing his claws. Growling, Shadowclaw swiped at Dapplepaw as she rolled out of the way.

Yelping as his claws dug into her flesh, Dapplepaw looked to the sky. The sun was still burning, hiding her warrior ancestors from her sight. _Please, StarClan, help me. I'll do _anything!_ I'll be nicer to Mousepaw, I won't complain about his stories as much; I'll be the sister that he's probably wanted me to be! I'll never break your code, and if I ever do, it will only be for the best reasons, like helping another clan _survive_! Please, just don't make me join you!_ Dapplepaw gasped in pain as Shadowclaw flung her limp body away a couple of fox lengths. Groaning in pain, Dapplepaw found her paws.

The brown and black tomcat gave one last hiss. "Time to _die!_" Dapplepaw's eyes would've shut if she could've found the strength to, but she was paralyzed with fear, unable to move. That's when she saw the black and white blur. Suddenly, Shadowclaw was knocked to the ground.

"No one messes with _my_ sister!" Mousepaw's yowl broke Dapplepaw out of her trance. She watched as his anger gave him strength, as blow after blow came from the tomcat, Shadowclaw looked like he was about to be beaten. But then, with one mighty strike, he sent the apprentice flying.

"Mousepaw!" Dapplepaw squeaked. Anger burning in her eyes and heating up her pelt, Dapplepaw let out a furious yowl and sprang onto the tomcat's back, scratching and clawing before being flipped off and landing next to Mousepaw on the ground.

"Hey Mousepaw," Dapplepaw whispered, licking her brother's ear. Mousepaw grinned, leaping to his paws. Dapplepaw followed, staggering yet standing tall. "Ready?" She asked quietly.

"Ready," Mousepaw yowled, leaping at the tomcat. Dapplepaw dove at his feet, while Mousepaw dove at Shadowclaw's face. Shadowclaw, shocked to see the two cats attacking him again, hissed at them, but still got clawed and chased away off of RockClan territory.

"Great job," Dapplepaw gasped as she sat down and licked at her bloody, ruffled fur. She smiled at her brother, for once really glad that he was there for her.

"I was trying to learn you," Mousepaw meowed, licking at his sister's fur. "You were heading right for NightClan territory. The story I was telling you about was from _this_ morning, so I had a feeling that he would still be there."

"Shadowclaw," Dapplepaw whispered. "You were right, he _was_ still there. Shadowclaw... what a horrible name. It doesn't hide his personality at _all_; it just shows it for the whole world to see."

"Shadowclaw was his name? Well, he's gonna get it sometime," Mousepaw declared. "No one, and I repeat, _no one_ messes with _my_ sister! And doesn't get a scar or two..."

Dapplepaw, smiling, licked Mousepaw's ear. "I'm so thankful that you showed up to save me, Mousepaw. Thank you so much. If you hadn't, I would've died. And I'm _really_ sorry about yelling at you, I don't know what came over me! I shouldn't be mean to you, you're me _brother!_ I should be a better sister. I'm really, really sorry, Mousepaw. Can you ever forgive me?"

Mousepaw smiled. "Shush, Dapplepaw. Let's get you back to camp." He nudged her to her paws, leading her towards the clan's camp. "And Dapplepaw, I'll _always_ forgive you. Its part of being a brother- I'm there for you. Whether it's helping you in a fight, or standing up for you in front of a crowd, or just talking to you when you feel sad, I'll always be there for you."

"You're not as much of an annoyance as I thought you were," Dapplepaw purred as the two headed back to camp. After a moment of silence, Dapplepaw spoke up. "Hey Mousepaw, would you tell me again of the story about the battle with the foxes?"

A big grin crossed Mousepaw's face. "Of course, Dapplepaw." And he got started with his story, as Dapplepaw listened to every word that came from his mouth.

**Brotherly/Sisterly littermate fluff and happiness! A happy ending, just what the story needed. Just what everyone needs. Review?**


	7. Theme 91 Flames

**Okay, so I need to update this... _badly_. I found this document that I started writing over the summer (not _that_ long ago) and realized... "Wow, this is interesting! And kinda sad!" So I just _had_ to post it! That is, after I edited it and finished writing it.**

**It wasn't origionally for this, it was going to be a stand-alone oneshot. But it fit so well. It shows the innocence of a kit... I don't own Warriors.**

**Theme #91 Flames**

**-x-**

"Fire!" The echoes of the screams rang throughout the camp, breaking me from my sweet, peaceful dreams. Blinking my eyes open, I stumbled to my tiny paws. Looking around quickly, I didn't understand what was going on. Fire? I didn't see any fire! But that's when I first smelled the smoke.

It smelled awful, death mixed with roasting flesh and burning fur. I took a few shaky steps towards the entrance of the nursery, wanting to see what was going on. The camp, usually dark and scary at nighttime, was alive with blazing flames leaping from den to den and worried cats with owl-like eyes. I didn't understand. What was so bad about light at nighttime? It made those scary monsters of the Dark Forest leave from my dreams, keeping me safe.

"Leafkit!" I heard the squeaky voice of my friend Poppykit. I turned to the other kit. She was two moons older than me and already many times my size, so I had to turn my head up to look her in the eyes.

"Come on, we have to leave! Now! The fire's making its way over here!" Poppykit's mew sounded terrified. I couldn't help but give a little purr- her fur was all fluffed up like she had a bad fur day already. I was tempted to ask if she was scared.

My eyes turned back to the fire dancing around the camp. It was mesmerizing. The colors were so bright, so beautiful, and so full of life and joy. How could anyone be scared of this?

My brother, Grasskit, was calling for me, just like Poppykit had been. I ignored him and walked out of the nursery. My mother, Rosestem, was out hunting. She loved hunting at night when there were no other cats around and she could be all by herself. I think she missed the feeling of the forest around her while she was always cooped up in camp with us. But she was missing out on this beauty right here in camp by being away.

The lights flickered and danced closer to me. The world seemed silent except for the crackling of the brambles as they burned to the ground.

"It's so pretty," I murmured, my eyes following ever flicker and movement the fire made as it moved around the camp. "Yet it can destroy our home, too…"

I had realized what the flames were doing. The oh-so-gentle flames were eating my home like a starving fox. Now that it really mattered to me, since this just meant that I'd be able to leave the camp now!

I watched as one bit of fire swept over a log. When the fire burned out, it left the log a scorched black color. Why? Flames are so bright, yet they leave such a dark trail behind them whenever they move. I wonder why that is…

I crept up behind the fire. The heat of the flames licked at my face. It felt so warm, so alive. Is fire alive? Is it just another thing in this forest fighting for the right to live, just as warriors had been doing for who _knows_ how many moons? I pitied the fire a little- everyone was so scared of it, and all it wanted was a home.

"Hello there," I whispered, a wide smile crossing my face. The fire didn't respond. Disappointed, I glared at it. It didn't seem to care! Grasskit always hated it whenever I glared at him- why didn't it work on the fire? I closed my eyes, still able to see each flame like they had stopped moving and had been plastered to my eyes. Opening my eyes, I looked up. The sky was ebony colored, covered in smoke that blocked out the moon and stars. Each bit of ash that was still burning floated up with the smoke, looking like replacement stars. Are stars made of fire?

A sharp pain in my left paw woke me from my daydream.

"It _bit_ me!" I squealed in my high pitched kit voice. "Bad fire, don't _bite_ me!"

I gave the fire a playful swipe to lighten its mood so it wouldn't bite me again. But it wasn't in a playing mood. I recoiled, my paw burning like the flames. Letting out a squeal of shock and pain, I took a step backwards. This fire wasn't a nice fire! It _hurt_ me!

I turned to go back to the nursery, but I was stopped by a wall of flames. Growling as best I could, I looked around to find myself surrounded by the fire. Was it in a playful mood now? I guess I lost my chance to leave. Maybe if I'm nice to the fire, it will let me join Grasskit and Rosestem.

"Please let me go, Mr. Fire," I whimpered, giving the fire my big, pleading kit eyes. Surely it couldn't resist the begging blue eyes of a kit! The fire just crackled and got closer, not seeming to be affected by my pleading and cute eyes. I frowned. "Please? I'm just a _kit!_"

The fire didn't seem to care at all. Maybe if I could scare it I could get away… I arched my back and let out my most fearsome roar, hissing and spitting like I had seem the warriors do. The fire wasn't scared at all. It just came closer.

I then remembered something my mother had had told me about fire a long time ago. _Leaves burn easily around fire._ Great. The fire only liked me because my name was _Leaf_kit! Thanks a lot, Mr. Fire! That's just cold…

As the flames lapped at my tail, I hissed and curled up into as tight a ball as I could. I whimpered, not wanting to play with the fire anymore. It only liked my name, and I wasn't too fond of it anymore. The flames danced closer, swirling around like burning clouds. The colors leapt and jumped around, looking like a beautiful sunrise. Or, for some, sun_set_.

"Please," I whispered. "I don't want to play anymore. I just want to go back to my mommy. Please, Fire, I _know_ you have a heart somewhere! Please let me go, you're _scaring_ me! I thought you were my friend…"

I was sniffling now, scared out of my pelt. _Leaves burn easily in fire._ I shook my head and wailed for my mother to come and bring me home. I prayed for her to arrive right now and get me away, but there was no way that that would ever happen. Not with Fire surrounding me at the time. It just didn't want to leave me alone…

"Please!" I wailed, my voice clearly showing my desperation. "I want to go home! Get away from me! Leave me _alone!_"

The only response I got was the flicker of flames as they surrounded me. I found it getting harder and harder to breathe, like something was sucking all of my air away. I coughed, closing my eyes tightly. It burned, everything inside of me burned. Was the fire inside of me? Could that even happen? Where was the rest of my clan? Did they even notice that I wasn't with them at the moment? Where had they gone? Had they just _left_ me here? Did they even love me anymore?

"Rosestem," I choked. My voice was so soft that I barely heard it. Was it even my voice anymore? "Momma, please… I want to leave… I don't want to _be_ here anymore…"

Each word was a struggle for me now, but I couldn't just give up hope. I lay down, my paws covering my face. I wanted to heat to go away. My entire body was too warm. I was almost on fire myself, I could _feel_ it.

"Young one, do not fear," a soft voice mewed, making me look up. A pretty white cat with charcoal black eyes stood next to me. "Get up, young one. And follow me."

I nodded, stumbling to my paws. "I want to go home."

"You are going home," the pretty white she cat meowed. "Your _new_ home, among the stars. You will be able to watch over your family from there."

"Are the stars made of fire, too?" I whispered, eyes wide.

"No dear," the she cat soothed, licking my head. "You'll be safe there."

I nodded, padding through the fire. I couldn't feel its heat anymore. I growled at it one more time, giving it a swipe to remember me by. The fire looked different now, smaller and getting even smaller every paw step I took.

Eventually, the flames flickered out for the last time.

**-x-**

**Aww, the sweet innocence of a kit. It's heartbreaking how innocent they can be sometimes. Review?**


	8. Theme 3 Forbidden

**Okay, here's the update that I had mentioned on friday on my profile! (I do daily/every-other-day updates, or updates whenever I can get them.) I don't own Warriors, and I don't really have much to say today at all. Huh.**

**This story's written quite differently than my others, so tell me how you like the writing style!**

**Theme #3 Forbidden**

**-x-**

It was dark, past midnight with no moon shining in the sky. That's the way that it was every moon, the way that they liked it. In the darkness of the night of no moon was the only time that it was possible to see one another without suspicion. Only once a moon, twice if you count seeing one another at gatherings. So far, for six moons, it had worked out perfectly for both of them. They never needed more than this, they _wanted_ more, but never needed it.

This night started out the same each and every moon. She would leave the clan to go hunting at night, claiming that she loved the darkness of the night for hunting. She hunted at night many nights other than just this one, so it never bothered anyone when she left the camp for a long night of hunting. No one ever suspected her.

A long way away, he would leave his camp as always. They would tell him to be careful, rogues sometimes wander around at nighttime, but he would tell them that he would be fine. He was only going out for a late night swim, nothing more, nothing less. No one would've ever guessed the lie hidden beneath.

After traveling through their respective territories, the two cats would make their way to one place- a small island in the stream that tore the two territories apart. The small island had a little dirt and grass on it, but it was mostly stone and rock. Cold, smoother and always shadowy without any moon to guide the two together. But they didn't need a moon; they didn't need the light of the stars either to find one another. They could find another so quickly that even in a storm they would be able to meet up.

But tonight, like many nights before, was clear. No clouds were in the sky, everything was calm and quiet. Not even the mice were running around. Everything was asleep. Every once in a while there was a quiet _hoo_ of an owl that watched from the trees. Even the crickets knew to be quiet on this night, their night.

The two cats would make their way towards the island, one swimming strongly while the other hopped from rock to rock trying to stay steady. But no matter what was in their way, they would always make it. They always had, and always would. It was simple- they loved one another.

But there was nothing simple about their love. Both she and he were of different clans, and because of the ancient laws set down so long ago they weren't allowed to be together no matter how much love held them to meeting one another every moon. The moon wasn't in the sky this night, StarClan couldn't see them meeting up without light to guide their paths.

On this night, the water was slow and warm so the tomcat didn't have any trouble reaching the island. He always left before she did, knowing that he'd have to dry himself off. He liked being nicely clean for her, always wanting to impress her. So he would dry himself off, knowing that he wasn't too fond of the water.

After the water was rid from his pelt, he would make his way over to the other side of the tiny island with a few bounds. He would leap onto the rock that sat in the middle of the island and watch for his loved one to arrive.

Since she left camp after him, she would always be the second one there. After making her way through a forest of trees that he didn't have to go through, she would find herself on the bank of the river. After following the path she had traveled on before down the river she would come across the first of the smooth, dark gray rocks that led her across the river and to her beloved.

Those rocks that she had found helped her journey greatly, for she did not like the water as he did. The water was death to her, pulling her down into the shadowy depths at anytime, for she didn't know how to swim like he did.

After leaping gracefully onto the first stone, she would picture where the second stone was. Since the moon wasn't there, she was never able to see where the stones were. That could make the journey a little more dangerous, but she never cared. She needed to be with him, and had long since memorized where the rocks were placed.

She could gracefully and swiftly get to the second rock, the third rock and so forth. Once on the last rock that separated her from the island and him, she would always stop. After sending a prayer to StarClan to watch after them because she cared for him so much and wished that StarClan would give them their blessing nonetheless, despite their clan differences, she would leap into the air, knowing that the last leap was the largest.

After soaring through the air towards the island, she would find her paws connecting with the grassy ground that covered only two small spots on the island. One spot faced her territory, the other faced his.

After she arrived, he would always leap down from the rock and press himself against her. She would purr, rubbing her head against his chest. His fur was always a little damp, but she had a hidden love for the soft, damp fur of his.

Once they were together, nothing could separate them. They would spend the night playing games and having fun on the small island, never daring to cross into the territories in case someone might smell them there. No, they knew their place. Their place was on the island, nowhere else. But they didn't mind. They had a place to call their own, between the two clans. A place where they could be without the fear of getting caught.

After they got tired of the fun and games, they would lie beneath the faintly glittering stars and talk. Talking was what they enjoyed the most. When they talked, they would lie side by side and stare up at the stars. With their fur pressed against one another, the two would share the time they had with words of love, comfort, joy and sorrow.

Both knew that they shouldn't be here, due to the laws set down. But neither seemed to care, since they were able to be with one another. Nothing else mattered in the entire world at the moment. No other cat was there but them. Everything was peaceful. And that's how the night would go.

When the stars started to disappear and the sun was starting to rise, the two would separate once more. He would leap into the river after bidding her a fond farewell, until next moon. She would watch him swim away, feeling her heart twist a little at him leaving once more. But she would shake it off, knowing that he felt the same way.

She would leap the rocks back to her own territory with only him on her mind. There was one thing that they were able to share, but that one thing was forbidden.

**-x-**

**How was that? Interesting? Unique? Bad? Awful? Tell me in a review! Just please, if you have something mean to say, back it up with _facts_ or _good opinions_, and don't just flame. I don't like flamers. :)**


End file.
